The Babysitter
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: Nancy Rowle, a fifteen year old girl, gets a shock when she realises Draco isn't the one babysitting for her tonight.


**A/N: Hey, this is just a little oneshot I wrote ages ago and thought you all might like...**

"Nancy, honey, it won't be for long." Nancy's bottle blonde mother kissed her dark hair, a waft of sickly sweet perfume hitting her.

Nancy scowled. Babysitters were the worst.

Marianne closed her eyes and exhaled sharply through her nose, hands on her hip, "Do not pull that face when the babysitter's here!"

"Why can't it be Draco this time?" Nancy whined. She was fifteen years old but was still deemed by her parents as irresponsible. Draco Malfoy had been her babysitter for almost two years and it had been so much fun. He had taught her dark curses and let her stay up late. They would watch the horrible white cat, Tinkles, try and dodge their hexes. One night they had gotten too close and Draco had kissed her. Nancy of course didn't mind but her mother found out and banned him from ever coming round again. This new guy that Draco's aunt, Bellatrix, personally recommended was coming round tonight. Nancy told her mother Bellatrix was mad but she just wouldn't listen.

Nancy didn't trust him, but she had yet to see _who_ it was.

Nancy's father came through to the large living room, his long black Death Eater robes swishing around his ankles as he halted, looking over at her slouched form. He walked over to her.

"Sit. Up. Straight." Rowle growled, gripping her shoulders and wrenching them back so her spine clicked accordingly. Nancy moaned.

"Get off of me." She snapped at him.

Rowle dug his fingers in deeper, leaning forward so his breath tickled her ear, "Don't disobey me, girl."

Nancy nodded until he finally let go. Marianne crouched down in front of her.

"He'll be here soon, so you won't have to wait long. Get him a Scotch and make him feel welcome." She gave her a wan smile before moving off to the fireplace with her father.

Nancy turned away, not bothering to watch them go. She sighed softly, drawing circles on the huge leather sofa she was sat on with her index finger.

A loud thumping on the door brought her from her reverie.

Nancy hesitated for a moment before getting up and crossing the wooden floors to open the door. She unlocked all the dead bolts and let it swing open to reveal a huge silhouette.

Nancy gasped.

"It's you..." She breathed.

Greyback stepped forward and gave her a disdainful look, "Expecting someone else?" He grumbled, before walking past her and making himself comfortable on her father's favourite armchair. Nancy stood there frozen for a while before closing the door on the cool escape of the crisp night air, and returning to the heavy atmosphere created by her new visitor.

"Would you like a Scotch?" She asked politely, noticing how broad his chest was and how it strained under his black shirt.

Greyback nodded slowly, his eyes travelling over her lithe frame. Nancy swallowed, before moving to the other side of the room to get the alcohol. She poured half a glass before taking a swig herself from the bottle. The liquid ran down her throat and warmed her stomach, taking the tiniest edge off of her nerves.

Nancy then summoned some ice and put four cubes in the tumbler. She walked back over to Greyback who was lighting a cigar. She held out the glass to him and he reached for her wrist, pulling her close. As he retrieved the glass with his free hand, he blew a cloud of smoke over her.

Nancy coughed delicately.

Greyback grinned then, revealing his sharp white canines. This truck Nancy as odd because she always associated werewolves with being dirty, foul creatures. But all she had smelt since he had entered was expensive cologne and a scent that was purely his. He had his long grey hair smoothed back, and designer stubble graced his jaw. But her father taught her to never rely on first impressions, _everyone had something to hide._

_Fuck him,_ Nancy thought. He was a pretty crap father anyway.

Nancy gave him a confident smile to show him she wasn't afraid of him, but it didn't reach her eyes and Greyback noticed. He took a large sip of his drink and sunk down lower into his chair.

Nancy sat on the sofa and pulled her knees together, fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper. She felt him sit next to her and she tensed.

"Have a puff." He offered his cigar out to her. Nancy turned her head in his direction. He thought she was something innocent which would be fun to watch squirm. He was wrong.

Nancy reached out and took the cigar, her fingers brushing against his for a split second, sending electric shocks down her arm. She nearly dropped it.

Nancy took a large drag and swirled it around in her mouth before letting it drift out of her mouth in thick curls of fog. Nancy handed it back to a very impressed Greyback. Nancy shifted slightly, feeling his leg against hers and suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

"I didn't know you smoked." He growled softly, taking a puff and blowing it out in front of him.

"I'm sure you can keep my secret." She said coolly.

"And I'm sure you can keep mine." Greyback replied, taking a large gulp and setting his glass down on the floor.

"And what's that?" Nancy asked, trying to keep her tone from wavering.

"I like to eat little girls." He replied, giving her a wolfish smile.

Nancy felt her stomach drop.

_What?!_

Nancy thought it best not to ask and instead made the decision to go up to bed. She stood only to be pushed back down again. Greyback kept a hand on her thigh, holding her in place.

"Where you goin', gorgeous?" He purred, leaning over her.

"I-I, erm, bed?" She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh but it's so early." He reached out to tuck a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. Nancy shied away from his touch.

"I really think I should be going to bed..." She leant further away, trying to push his hand off her leg.

"Okay, I'll let you go to bed...if you play a game with me." Greyback offered.

Nancy felt a lump rising in her throat, but she supposed she could negotiate with a werewolf, and things could be a lot worse by now...

"Okay, what are the rules?" She squeaked as he stood, pulling her up as well.

Greyback leant down and muttered in her ear, "Whoever wins gets to do what they want to the loser."

Nancy stared at his chest which was inches from her nose. What would he do to her?

"And what if I don't want to play?" She asked timidly.

"Then I'll do whatever I like to you anyway." He inhaled against the top of her head. "But this way, you get a chance to win."

Nancy debated, if she won, she could probably tie him up outside the house and wait for her parents to get back, if he won...

"Fine, what's the game?" Nancy asked, daring to make eye contact with him. She wished she hadn't.

"Hide and Seek."

Nancy bolted from the room, knocking over a small coffee table as she went.

"One, two, three..." She heard him echo, a hand over his eyes.

Why did she have to live in such a big house?

Nancy cursed when she remembered her wand which was lying on the drinks cabinet next to the bottle of Scotch. Boy could she use that now...

She doubled up two flights of stairs and ran along the landing, past doors and doors. She found one which was ajar and crept inside, shutting it as quietly as humanely possible.

Greyback reached fifty nine and removed his hand. He made his way up the first flight of stairs, inhaling her sweet scent which led him up another flight and along the landing.

"Ready or not...here I come." He sung. As she heard his voice hum out that old tune her blood ran cold. It was probably intended as a sweet song but came out in his gravelly voice as something very sinister. Nancy was hiding underneath the bed, her head under where the green satin pillow lay. Her breathing was shallow as she waited for him to walk past, maybe give up and call out her name.

When she listened to his boots creak against the floorboards outside the room, walking past. She relaxed a little and let her head rest on the floor, her muscles less tense.

She waited like that for what seemed like hours, but was only about ten minutes. Nancy debated staying there until her parents arrived home.

She closed her eyes and suddenly her ankles were closed in an iron grip. She was pulled out from under the bed swiftly as she struggled to hold onto something. She managed to grasp a bed post but was yanked away and thrown onto the bed with brute force. She landed in the soft sheets and stared up into the cruel eyes of the werewolf.

"Found you."

**A/N: Please review! But remember it's a oneshot so DON'T ASK FOR MORE JAYSUS CHRIST. **


End file.
